walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Abigail
The Abigail is a location that appears in AMC's Fear the Walking Dead. It is a yacht owned by Thomas Abigail, Strand's boyfriend, and appears in Season 2 as a main location. It appears in the 8th episode of Season 3, "Children of Wrath" after the yacht was taken by the Mexican Navy border patrol and had become overrun by the undead. The yacht is no longer operational when Strand finds it, leading to him burning it. The Abigail needs a certain depth of water to sail and therefore can't dock in many locations, notably most beaches. Access to the yacht is made most often by means of its Zodiac inflatable boat, seen often in the first half of Season 2. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "The Good Man" The Abigail can be seen along the shoreline from Strand's House. Strand intends to abandon his house and retreat to Abigail, for the safety of the water. Season 2 "Monster" The yacht is formally introduced during this episode. During the army's bombardment of the city of Los Angeles, the group hurriedly rushes for the boat. Strand is already aboard with Nick however some others were left on the shoreline, and Nick volunteers to go. After all the survivors have been picked up, Strand targets San Diego, California as the destination of the Abigail, however the plan goes somewhat awry after the introduction of a lifeboat full of survivors, prompting a lot of uncertainty regarding whether the group should have rescued the survivors. Nonetheless, the group continues onward to San Diego. The end of the episode implies there is a hostile boat in the same territory as the Abigail, heading straight for her. Strand does not expect the Abigail to be capable of outrunning it. "We All Fall Down" The Abigail is still the main transportation and living quarters of the survivors. Daniel insists in remaining behind with Strand and Ofelia as the others explore Catrina Island's ranger station. "Ouroboros" Due to the undead Michael's hand getting caught, the Abigail has problems with its water intake system, leaving it stranded for most of a day while Travis repairs it and causing concerns about the group's safety. Later, Travis states that they can't remain in the yacht forever and that it is worth attempting to find a safe place inland, leading to his support for the decision to travel to Baja California. The Abigail briefly tows Alex and Jake's raft, until Strand decides to cut the tow line. "Blood in the Streets" TBA "Sicut Cervus" The Abigail is docked off the coast of Rosarito in Baja California as Strand and his group trek to the Abigail Vineyard in Valle de Guadalupe. "Los Muertos" As Strand, Ofelia, Madison, and Alicia return to the beach in Rosarito, they find the yacht missing. Strand speculates that the Mexican Navy stole it after the group disembarked. Season 3 "Children of Wrath" Strand scavenges for food. He looks out a window and sees a sight to brighten his spirits: the Abigail, run aground. Strand wades into the water and boards the Abigail. Infected roam throughout the boat. Strand kills all the walkers with a spear gun, knife and gun. Strand finds a bottle of Champagne on the Abigail. He goes to the upper deck, gets out a satellite phone and uncorks the bottle. Strand makes contact with a Russian cosmonaut who’s stuck in space. The Russian tell Strand the rest of the world is infected. Strand gathers supplies then douses the Abigail in alcohol and lights it on fire, putting an end to the Abigail. Deaths *Ben *Breannah *Reed (Alive) *Miguel *Vazquez *Luis Flores (Alive) *Tintos (Zombified) *Salyan (Zombified) *Several Mexican Navy sailors (Alive and Zombified) *Several unnamed people (Alive and Zombified) Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"The Good Man" Season 2 *"Monster" *"We All Fall Down" *"Ouroboros" *"Blood in the Streets" *"Captive" *"Sicut Cervus" Season 3 *"Children of Wrath" Trivia *The Abigail was mentioned on the Talking Dead "In Memoriam" segment for the Season 3 mid-season finale. Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations Category:Vehicles